


If Wishes Were Horses

by Drachenkinder



Category: Loki Myth
Genre: Horses having sex with each other., horse on horse porn, recounting a myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: The famous horse fucking event that resulted in Sleipnir from Loki's point of view.





	If Wishes Were Horses

It wasn’t his fault. If the Aesir hadn’t been so greedy and lazy none of this would have happened. They could have built the wall themselves. But no, that would be menial work far below what the gods would perform. When a stranger came and offered to build it, well if they didn’t like his terms they could have told him to fuck off. Instead they all groused and complained about how they needed the wall built but that it was going to cost too much. Freya especially wasn’t going to marry the guy just so the rest of them could live in relative safety. No one of course wanted to give up the sun and the moon.

Loki had finally got tired of their bitching and suggested that they name an impossibly short timeline. One winter to build a wall taller than the largest of the giants could reach and thicker than they could breach. That way they’d get free labor and the gods themselves could finish the work when he failed. He’d made the proposal just to get them to do something besides argue. He’d never expected the stranger to accept the offer, giving as his only condition that he be allowed to use his stallion to haul stone for him. The gods had readily agreed. But the first time Loki set eyes on the beast he knew it was trouble.

That horse, that cursed horse Svaðilfari. For one thing it was huge. Nineteen hands if it was an inch, and as broad as two normal horses. It was over muscled like an equine version of the thunder god and moved as though it was dancing. Its coat was glossy light grey that shone like polished silver and there was way too much intelligence in its dark eyes. The sledge it pulled would have required four horses to move empty, but it trotted under a massive load and never broke a sweat.

What was worse, the damned thing never stopped, it hauled mountains of stone as fast as the builder could lay it. It worked without tiring, without injury, impossibly strong. Now it was three days until the end of winter and it looked like the wall would come in on schedule. Freya was calling for his death, and in between moaning about losing the sun and moon, the Aesir were blaming him, Loki, for the whole thing. As if they hadn’t all approved the plan.

So now it was Loki fix this or die. Again. He wondered some days why he’d ever became Odin’s blood brother in the first place. 

Obviously he had to do something about the horse. If Svaðilfari was gone the builder wouldn’t be able to haul enough stone. He couldn’t kill it or curse it, as that would break the oath Odin made with the builder. No, he had to get it to leave its master. And he couldn’t simply bait it away with apples or sweetcakes and tie it up somewhere. The beast would undoubtedly kill anyone other than its master who tried to bridle it. Loki had seen how it plunged screaming toward any of the Aesir who’d ventured too close. Loki thought about it for the better part of the morning. It wasn’t until he’d happened upon Freki trying to claw his way through a door to get to the bitch Geri that Loki got his idea.

It took the rest of the afternoon and a lot of time at the horse yard before he got the details correct. The shape wasn’t really a problem it was the scent, and what he had to do to achieve it. By the time he was ready to put his plan into action Loki was feeling rather, disconcerted. He? She? Waited in the shelter of the trees in the form of a bay mare. Loki had enough trouble getting his head around working his four dainty hooves into a high flinging trot, he wasn’t about to get concerned about pronouns at this point. And there was that decidedly distracting, but unexpectedly pleasant heat between his hind legs.

It was evening and the builder was harnessing his horse for another load when Loki slipped out of the woods. If the sight of Svaðilfari was imposing when Loki was a god, as a mare the stallion was even more impressive. The heat in his cunt increased and it was with a shiver that Loki raised his head, flung up his tail and neighed. The big stud’s response was frightening. Svaðilfari reared, kicked back at the sledge, splintering the wood and then he burst forward with such power that his harness ripped asunder. Loki caught only a glimpse of the builder falling on his arse in the mud before he turned and ran from the massive animal bearing down on him like an avalanche.

The stallion was fast but Loki was more agile, darting from under the snaking neck and lashing out with a kick when he got too close. They raced through the woods, and out the other side, passing the rocky outcrop where the builder had been quarrying stone. On this open ground Loki was at a distinct disadvantage and he tried to slip back into the forest, but Svaðilfari blocked his every effort. Loki turned again and ran across the open ground and the stallion paced him, crowding too close for comfort. Loki’s heart was pounding in his chest, he’d only meant to lure the beast away, but his shape changing was too successful and his mare’s body was reacting to the stud’s sly nips at his shoulder with an aching need.

The stallion’s scent was flooding Loki’s senses, his powerful body was way too attractive and those little love bites were making Loki shudder. He was being driven now and could only run where Svaðilfari wanted him to go. They splashed through an icy stream and up a steep bank that lead to a meadow whose fallow ground held the first flush of spring green. Again the stallion nipped at Loki’s shoulder and he slowed, stopped and turned to face the big beast.

They stood like that face to face, breathing hard from their run. The stallion whickered and nuzzled Loki’s cheek. The sensation of the soft muzzle was pleasant and Loki found himself returning the caress. Svaðilfari lay his head on Loki’s shoulder whiffling in his mane, and the god of mischief thought seriously for the first time what it would feel like to let the stud fuck him. His cunt slickened at the notion. He leaned against the big animal and the grey nuzzled down Loki’s back. Loki dropped his head and the sight of the stallion’s massive erection decided him. There was no way he was leaving this meadow without that huge cock inside of him at least once.

Loki raised his tail and sidled sideways, turning to present his rump to Svaðilfari. The stallion pressed his nose under Loki’s black tail and sniffed. He raised his head and gave a high pitched whinny that sent shivers down Loki’s spine. Loki braced himself for the mount but instead he felt the stud’s warm velvet lips on his cunt, he was so startled he almost kicked the other horse. When the thick tongue licked him from cunt to arsehole Loki neighed in pure pleasure and pushed back into the sensation.

The very unhorselike behavior made him turn his head and look back at the grey. Svaðilfari raised his head and gave Loki a knowing intelligent look that made him twitch all over. But when the horse lowered his head again Loki flipped his tail over his back and spread his hind hooves apart. The thick tongue lapped at his wet cunt making Loki pant and quiver. When the stallion’s tongue thrust into his heat Loki shrilled his desire. There was nothing that felt so good as that warm tongue licking into his now sopping cunt. Loki was stamping his front hooves and shaking his mane at the sensations coursing through his body. The first shuddering pulse of orgasm racked him from head to tail and he screamed his passion to the night. 

The shivering throbs hadn’t even finished when Loki felt the stallion rear and mount him, the horse’s weight heavy against his back. Blunt teeth sunk deep into the base of his neck, and instead of pain the feeling was a welcome command to stand in place. Svaðilfari’s thick cock pressed against his dripping cunt and Loki pushed back eagerly into the touch. The stallions prick was enormously wide, stretching him open and filling him with a burning heat. The stud shoved deep with a powerful drive of his muscled hindquarters and Loki’s world exploded in overwhelming sensation. Full beyond full and taken with a mind numbing savagery Loki could only gasp for breath. Sweat darkened his coat to deep red, his ribs were heaving and his cunt was spasming with every pounding thrust. Svaðilfari was unrelenting and plunged again and again into Loki’s tight slick twat. Loki was screaming like he was mortally wounded, shaking hard at the pounding he was taking. Svaðilfari neighed as loud as a roaring bear, his cock jerked inside of Loki and his seed burst into the wet heat of his mare’s stuffed full cunt. Loki’s cunt clasped the stallion’s spurting cock tight, as waves of pleasure crested and slammed him into a second trembling climax.

The stood together, Svaðilfari laying over Loki’s back, both blowing like they’d raced across all nine realms. Loki felt the stallion’s thick shaft soften and then slip from his cunt, the combination of semen and his own juices poured down his shivering hind legs. The big horse lurched off Loki’s back and Loki shook himself, sweat flying in all directions.

Svaðilfari moved up beside Loki, leaned against him and Loki couldn’t help leaning back into the warmth and sighing in satisfaction. Svaðilfari lay his heavy head on Loki’s shoulder and his breath was hot on Loki’s neck. Loki was relaxing, one hind hoof cocked, having thoroughly enjoyed their coupling, when a deep husky voice spoke into his mind.

“I think I’ll have your ass next, Trickster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was given a challenge and I'm not one to turn such a thing down. Bad demon! Bad!


End file.
